


雨林狂想曲

by Egglets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets
Summary: 甜甜的热带无脑小故事





	1. Chapter 1

天像是由高耸的树冠撑起来的，傲罗们要很仔细的看，才能从头顶的绿叶间分辨出一点依稀的蓝天。

一从巨蕨叶因为他们的步伐抖动起来，从树上悬垂而下的血红兰花也微微点头。一只五彩斑斓的鸟儿被惊动了，拖着长尾飞过黑色立柱般的重重树干，落在一根水桶粗的藤条上，对他们抗议地大叫一声，消失在革质的油亮叶片后。

“我不知道你有什么可抱怨的，你又不是踩在泥里的那个。”一个傲罗气不打一处来的说。他奋力把靴子从一堆深厚的腐殖质里拔出来，拽了片叶子去擦上面厚厚的污泥：“该死，这龙皮靴花了我好大一笔卓锅呢。”

“那个妖精肯定卖了假货给你。”他的同伴说，和他一样汗淋淋的，衬衫敞开，露出毛茸茸的胸脯。“龙皮上是不会长毛的。”

“没准有些会。”第一个人不服气的反驳，“也许有些火龙觉得自己需要点毛来御寒。”

他的同伴刚想张嘴就闭上了，因为他们的领队回过了头来。他面容整洁，头发一丝不乱，黑蝎领针掐出一对笔挺的衣领。忽略他背后的浓绿叶片和头顶一刻不停的鸟鸣，他就像马上要出发去MACUSA会议厅作报告。

“安静点。”帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯严肃的说。

“我们已经接近了。”

周遭的环境和之前完全一样。密集的热带植物像一堵绿色的墙，挡住了所有窥探的视线，巫师们在其间艰难的穿行，用魔咒强行在挤挤挨挨的肥厚叶片里扩出一条路来。

刚下过雨，空气里湿度很重，人的每一口呼吸都像是在从鼻腔喝水。傲罗们排成专业的战斗队形，拿着魔杖警觉的左顾右盼，但每个人都张着嘴，试图多往肺里吸进些氧气。这弄得他们形象滑稽，倒像一只只张嘴等虫子的青蛙。

“再重复一次，只尝试交流，不要攻击。我们的目的是把这些巫师吸纳进巫协，而不是让他们更恨我们。”格雷夫斯说。他把自己的魔杖扔在空中：“给我指路。”

那镶银的黑檀魔杖旋转起来，与前几次不同，它不再准确的指出某个方向，反倒犹豫不决地摆动起来，杖尖向前方阴暗的灌木丛左右平扫，在空中划出一个宽阔的扇面。

傲罗们还在疑惑的面面相觑，他们的领队已经一把将魔杖抓在手里：“铁甲重重！”

他的咒语刚出口，箭就到了。一支羽箭击在他眉心前的透明屏障上，当的一响。那屏障挡住这一箭，竟然就从被击中的地方开始长出金色的蛛网状裂纹，裂痕飞速扩大，好像只是一眨眼的功夫，新生的盾牌就轰然破碎了。

格雷夫斯的眼睛惊讶的睁大了，但仍然迅速补下了第二个铁甲咒。

“协咒！”他喊道。

傲罗们挥舞魔杖，许多铁甲咒叠加起来，像一个透明的碗把他们扣在了里面。碗的周围箭落如雨，箭头闪着蓝幽幽的光。屏障不断碎裂，又不断被新的咒语填补。

“这是附魔了的箭！”有人叫道，“他们知道我们要来！”

情形完全不同了，对方显然了解这支巫师小队的背景，向他们发起了极具针对性的进攻。袭击傲罗在任何地方都是重罪，但这些人似乎全不在意。

“保持防御，不要攻击！”他们的领队喊道。他无声的甩手，一阵狂风席卷而去，吹散了灌木丛，露出底下的袭击者来。他们有着棕褐色的皮肤，身材矮小，赤裸的上身上绘满图腾，脸上各有两道鲜红的印记。每个人手中都拿着粗糙的弓箭，正拉满了弦，准备着第二轮的齐射。

“这些……是麻鸡？”一个傲罗不可置信的问，“他们哪里来的魔法箭矢？”

“很显然有巫师帮助他们，用用你的脑子，皮尔斯。”格雷夫斯冷漠的说，他鹰隼一样的眼睛打量着对面，仔细的寻找着施法者的痕迹，但一无所获。

“都是麻鸡。”皮尔斯说，他听起来惊讶极了。“他们在用麻鸡攻击巫师。”

“就和过去三千年一样。”格雷夫斯稳住魔杖，第二轮箭雨已经到了，他们的防御撑不住第三轮了。“皮尔斯、冯塔纳、乔安西，麻瓜驱逐咒，用英国版的，效力更强些。其他人准备束缚咒，我要活的俘虏。”

咒语施放的瞬间那些土著的眼神就茫然起来，开始左顾右盼。麻瓜驱逐咒应该让他们想起自己生命中最紧急的事情，转身离开了，然而这些土著竟仍没有放松自己的弓箭，有些人甚至还在试着往前迈步，但在咒语的影响下像蹒跚学步的鸭子一般举步维艰。

格雷夫斯甩出一个禁锢咒，一个头上插着羽毛的土著人手脚并在一起，直挺挺的倒下了。这个咒语倒是收效良好，傲罗们纷纷学他的样，向对面的麻鸡土著发射咒语，让他们一个个僵硬地摔出灌木丛来，对面的箭雨越来越稀，但他们的屏障也摇摇欲坠——

“别！”一个声音用英语喊。“铁甲重重！”

一个飞向某个土著的束缚咒打在一个透明的屏障上，消失了。傲罗们迅速将杖尖转向那个走出来的巫师，他身材瘦削，穿着衬衫和十分清凉的短裤，蹬着一双厚实的皮靴，明显是刚刚跑来，仍在剧烈喘气。

“这是一个误会！”他一口英国腔，但语调生硬，像是很久没说过英语了。“请不要攻击！”

“在我眼里看起来可不怎么像误会。”皮尔斯愤怒的答道，他将魔杖指向那个英国巫师，却被领队按住了手。

“停手。”格雷夫斯说，“保持防御，看看他要做什么。”

那个巫师转向土著人，用一种他们听不懂的语言开始说话，语调婉转如鸟鸣。那些土著以同样的语言七嘴八舌地回答他。他似乎是在对这些麻鸡土著恳求，两手摊开，一根伤痕累累的白蜡木魔杖插在兜里，他手无寸铁的面对着箭锋。

格雷夫斯动了一下，说来奇怪，他此刻看起来竟比自己面对魔法箭雨时更不安。

那英国巫师的交谈似乎取得了成效，那些土著一个个放下弓箭来，看着他挨个给被束缚的同伴解咒。格雷夫斯看着他与他们叽叽喳喳的交谈着，布满雀斑的脸上带着一点羞怯的笑。

“如果你和这些可爱的小朋友沟通完了。”他干巴巴的说，“也请拨冗关心一下我们吧，斯卡曼德教授。”

“当然，对不起，我马上就……”那巫师转过来，立刻惊讶的睁大了眼睛：“帕……格雷夫斯部长！”

“好久不见了，斯卡曼德教授。”格雷夫斯说，他魔杖一挥撤销了护盾，向斯卡曼德走了两步，又硬生生的停下。“距离我们上次见面大概过了……六个月又三个星期？我记不清了，时隔实在是有点久，你说呢？”

“我都没注意到已经在这里呆了半年了。”斯卡曼德回答，听起来有些心虚，“我没法通信，猫头鹰不肯进来，这里的本地鸟儿又不适合长途飞行……你们在这儿干什么？”

“促进国际巫师间的交流合作。”格雷夫斯回答。“MACUSA想邀请这里的巫师加入巫协，以保障他们自己的利益。我们在雨林里跋涉了三天才找到这里，但他们显然不太高兴看到我们。”

他语气冷漠，说的倒详细。斯卡曼德对他绵羊似的笑了一下。

“上一次和外界巫师的接触给他们留下了很糟糕的印象，所以他们攻击性才这么强。其实他们很友好，一点也不危险。”他很认真的说。

“我完全相信你说的话，斯卡曼德教授。”格雷夫斯平板的回答。

飞鸟在刚才的战斗中已逃尽了，林地里寂寂无声。傲罗们脚边插着密密麻麻的羽箭，箭头凶险地闪着蓝幽幽的光。他们对面是杀气腾腾的土著，其中一些仍不甘心地握着武器。

这场景的每个细节都在叫嚣着危险，但这个英国人似乎全无感觉。他正弯腰向那个头上插着羽毛的土著说着什么，他似乎是土著们的领头人。他温和轻快地和他交谈了一会，配合着各种奇怪的手势，期间还指了格雷夫斯两三次。

那领头人怀疑地看着格雷夫斯良久，才终于点了点头，他招了招手，他的同族们纷纷跟着他后退，消失在阴暗的灌木丛里。

“问题解决。”

斯卡曼德转向傲罗们，眼睛里闪着愉快的光。

“跟我来吧。”他十分自然地说，“大家都等不及要见到你们呢。”

傲罗们被安置在一间环形草屋里，这似乎是这个土著部落的标准建筑，铺着厚厚草叶的屋顶极低，正适合矮小的土著人在其中活动。傲罗们在里面只能弯着腰，否则额头就会撞到房梁。屋里没有窗户，采光全靠头顶的圆形通气孔。

这实在算不上什么舒适的地方，但傲罗们疲惫得已经没法在意这些了，在软垫上一坐下就不想起来。

矮小的土著姑娘给他们送上了清水和一些水果，傲罗们磕磕绊绊的用手势道谢时，他们的领队站了起来。所有人都抬头看他。

“休息吧。”他环顾一圈，简短的说。

“我要去找斯卡曼德说几句话。”

他钻出草屋时斯卡曼德正在屋外等他。他们互相点头致意。

“格雷夫斯部长。”

“斯卡曼德教授。”

“这里不太方便说话。”斯卡曼德指了一下周围来来往往的土著居民，他们对斯卡曼德熟视无睹，但都好奇地盯着格雷夫斯看。

“来我的帐篷里谈吧。”

“我们是有很多信息需要交换。”格雷夫斯严肃的同意道，“请带路吧。”

斯卡曼德的帐篷果然是一个魔法帐篷该有的样子，内装是一个宽敞明亮的单人公寓，四处都散落着实验器材，羊皮纸，植物样本和各式各样他看不懂的小玩意，一张单人床不引人注目的放在角落，似乎主人忙得太开心了，都没怎么在上面睡过。

斯卡曼德关上了帐篷门，发现格雷夫斯还是那张严肃的脸。

“你对他们说了什么？”

“没说什么特别的。”

斯卡曼德递给他一个杯子，他摸了一下，里面自动盛满了水。

“我想喝咖啡。”他抱怨道。

“如果知道你要来，我一定会准备的。”斯卡曼德说。他把魔杖放到一边，毫无防备的背对格雷夫斯，水壶喷出蒸汽，开始自己泡茶。格雷夫斯看着他瘦削的背影，表情软化了一点。

“你一定说了什么。否则他们不会放我们进来。他们之前已经击退了三批来游说的傲罗了。”

“我可能是说了’什么’。”斯卡曼德转过身来，绿眼睛水润润的看他。“比如说告诉他们我的asha来看我了。”

格雷夫斯像只潜行的猫豹，已经无声的走到了他面前，凑得太近了，鼻息可闻。

“我不知道这个词是什么意思，启迪我吧，斯卡曼德教授。”

“你知道得很清楚，格雷夫斯部长。”斯卡曼德低声说，让格雷夫斯揽住他的腰往怀里带。

“恐怕你才是我们之中那个会说土著语的，纽特。”格雷夫斯碰了一下他的嘴角，开始吻他的脖子，斯卡曼德笑起来。

“配偶，那个词的意思是配偶！”他轻轻推格雷夫斯的肩膀，“别咬了，帕西！”

他剩下的话被格雷夫斯吞进嘴里。


	2. Chapter 2

“我累了。”帕西瓦尔真诚的说。“让我休息会。”

纽特用一种不可置信的眼神看他。

他正骑在帕西瓦尔身上，很卖力的起伏着，用整个身体去套弄他的阴茎。而帕西瓦尔几乎是衣冠整齐的躺在床上，睡着了似的半闭着眼睛，除了闲闲的在纽特屁股上抚摸的手和那根挺立的老二，他全身每一块肌肉真的都在休息。

“我觉得你不是那么高兴见到我。”纽特气喘吁吁地说，恶狠狠地收缩了一下内壁。帕西瓦尔喘了一声，睁开眼看他。

“六个月的渺无音讯啊，斯卡曼德教授。”他懒洋洋的说，勉为其难的挺腰顶动了一下。就一下。“时间太久了，我可能有点找不到感觉。”

“梅林啊。”纽特笑出来，俯下身去吻他一本正经的嘴。“你真是个记仇的人，格雷夫斯部长。”

天气湿热，一滴汗从他下巴滑落，滴在帕西瓦尔胸口。帕西瓦尔的视线追随着那颗水珠向下，缓缓扫过纽特全身，露出一点饥饿的表情。纽特咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛从睫毛下慢慢往上看上去，感到帕西瓦尔的手指突然握紧了他的屁股。

一丝淫靡的气息在帐篷里弥漫开来，两人好像刚刚重逢似的看进彼此的眼睛里，双方的瞳孔都微微扩张，显出更暗的色泽，帕西瓦尔的眼睛颜色更深，是一片不见底的漆黑。纽特看了一会，就凑上前亲吻他，帕西瓦尔用更大的力气回应他。

“我偶尔、也会、宽宏大量。”他叼着纽特的嘴唇说，缓缓耸动下身，纽特伏在他胸口，呻吟被他咬在嘴里。“只要、嫌犯、真心悔改。”

他每说一个词都动一下，一次比一次更用力。纽特熟稔的配合他移动，肉道亲热地缠绕着他，他骑上来前已经为自己做好了准备，股间湿滑。帕西瓦尔每一次进入都能撞出一点水声来，纽特对润滑咒的反应一向好得过头。

“你水真多。”帕西瓦尔亲昵地在他耳边说，“这么饥渴……我不在的时候你都怎么办？”

“这里可供分散注意力的事情太多了，我很少想到……啊……想到这件事。”纽特为他猛然的一撞大声呻吟起来，背部优美的反躬，屁股翘高让帕西瓦尔能更顺畅的在他身体里进出。

“分散注意力的事情太多？”他危险地说，手深深抓进纽特的臀瓣，逼着他以极大的幅度上下颠簸，一下下把他的阴茎吃进最深处去。纽特叫得越来越大声，几乎分不清是痛楚还是愉悦。

如果有人路过帐篷，也许会听到的。他坐起来，一个侧翻将纽特压到身下，两根手指探进他口中，淫秽地夹起他的舌头拨弄，纽特怕咬伤他，只好张着嘴任他玩弄。

“这值得引起你的注意了吗？斯卡曼德教授？”他下身用力，像要把纽特插穿似的一次次尽根顶入，手指在他口中用同样的节奏进出着，纽特没法闭上嘴，只能被他撞出一声声呻吟来。帕西瓦尔很认真的把一根手指抵在唇边。

“嘘，小声点。”他贴着纽特通红的耳朵说，“半个部落都要听见你被我操的声音了。”

“有隔音咒。”纽特带着哭音回答，他上下两个洞都被帕西瓦尔蹂躏着，像是一只被穿透在标枪上的鹿，肉穴顺服地吮着他的阴茎，柔软的舌头在他的指尖下弹动。“你……不用担心被发现。”

他略略放下心来。把手指抽出来，向下握住纽特的阴茎，打着圈抚摸他的头部和冠状沟，感觉自己的阴茎被他的肉道咬得更紧。

“很舒服吗？斯卡曼德教授？”他一边抽插一边问，纽特却不出声了，只是紧紧抱着他的背，大腿剪住他的腰，配合他律动。纽特的肉穴里好像有无数张小嘴，一波一波的吮得他头皮发麻，帕西瓦尔才动了几下，几乎就要当场交代给他，他在脑海里拼命想象着堆成山的文书报告，才忍住立即射精的冲动。

“你真紧。”他不可思议的说，去吻纽特的嘴，“比我们第一次还要紧。”

纽特看着他，像是想说什么，最终还是没有开口。房间里一时竟然安静下来，只有淫靡的水声在四壁回荡。

纽特浓密的铜色卷发披在眼前，帕西瓦尔把它们撩起来，露出动物学家光洁的额头和清亮的绿眼睛。那眼睛里含着一点散碎的光，随着他的每一次进犯在瞳心中摇摇晃晃。他看得几乎入了神，忘记了照顾手里的东西。纽特有点难耐的伸手下去抚弄自己，他才醒过神来。

“抱歉。”他将纽特的手一起握住，上下捋动起来。“你让我太着迷了。”

纽特的脸更红了一点，他咬着嘴唇看帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔深深看回去。

“牛顿·阿尔忒弥斯·费铎·斯卡曼德。”他低声说，去亲那汗湿的额头，下身款摆，每一下都准确的击在纽特的敏感点上，看着那双绿眼睛在情欲中渐渐涣散。纽特快要到了，他能感觉到盘在他腰上的两条大腿越收越紧。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”纽特声音颤抖着回答。他没能再说出别的话就高潮了，单手紧紧扣住帕西瓦尔的后背，射了他满手。他高潮时不由自主的收缩也将帕西瓦尔推过了某条界线，他加快了速度，感到自己肌肉收紧——

“不要在里面。”纽特推他，语气有些急。“帕西！”

他说得有点迟了，帕西瓦尔咬牙在最后一刻抽了出来，将精液射在纽特肚子上。他把头埋进纽特的脖颈，忍住一声咆哮和想咬在那温热皮肤上的冲动。

房间里很安静，只有两人喘气的声音。他仍然紧紧压着纽特的皮肤，纽特大腿打开，在他体侧无害的舒展，完全没有了之前要剪断他的腰的那种气势。

“抱歉。”纽特有点愧疚。“在里面很难清洁……”

“当然。”这不是什么大问题。他无杖清洁了自己手上和纽特身上的粘稠，捏起他的下巴亲了一下。“这很正常。”

他整理衣装的时候纽特仍然躺在床上，看着他扣衬衫打领带，把最后一丝不听话的头发归位。

“你一天要补多少个冰冻咒？”纽特懒洋洋的问，气候炎热，他连衣服都懒得套，赤膊趴在床上看帕西瓦尔扣袖扣。“鲜衣怒马先生？”

“需要几个就放几个。”帕西瓦尔回答，“我们是第一批正式进入这个巫师群落的巫协代表，需要表现出自己的诚意。衣着是极其重要的一环。”

“他们最不喜欢的大约就是上等人了。”纽特嘟哝道。

帕西瓦尔没听清：“什么？”

“他们并不在意衣着，帕西。”纽特坐起来看他，语气认真。“这个部落的巫师，比起你们穿什么，礼仪如何，他们在意的只有怎么保证自己不被外界看见。他们是……不爱交际的那一型。”

他听起来对这个部落感情很深，谈起他们时如同在满怀喜爱地说起一个老友。帕西瓦尔不知道这是好事还是坏事。

“加入巫协对他们是一件好事。”他谨慎的选择着措辞。“只要他们不主动侵害别的巫师的利益，巫协就会保证他们不受外部世界的侵害，无论他们选择什么样的生活方式。”

纽特摇摇头：“他们不会相信你的。”

“但他们把你当做可信赖的朋友。”

“�我治好了他们视为图腾的神兽。”纽特回答：“他们完全是为了她的健康才勉强容忍我留在这里。”

“无论如何，他们信任你。信任得足够为了你让我们留宿。”帕西瓦尔坐到床边。“一个能和原始人做朋友的动物学家，你真的永远都不会停止让我惊奇。”

“他们有相当程度的文明，极其成熟的语言，并不是你概念里的‘原始人’，帕西。”

“不是原始人，了解了。”帕西瓦尔摸摸他的脸：“而我需要你的帮助才能见到这里的巫师，我猜他们的地位很高？”

“我可以试试向他们引荐你，但我不敢保证……”纽特看起来很犹豫，他犹豫起来就会咬嘴唇，一粒虎牙陷在红唇里。帕西瓦尔没忍住亲了他一下。

“那就已经足够好了，吾爱。”他发觉纽特因为这个称呼脸红了。“只要你能为我们翻译，我就可以完成剩下的事情，你愿意吗？”

“当然可以。”纽特一口答应。

“但除此之外我帮不了你什么了，帕西。”他看起来很抱歉。“他们曾经被巫师深深的伤害过，对巫师社会的敌意极其深重，你们不会成功的。”

“拒绝我们只会招来他们自己的灭亡。”他阴沉的说道，一抬头看到纽特的表情，马上意识到他的情人理解错了。

“巫协不会因为这种事报复他们的！”他赶紧解释，“也许会有点不高兴，但那就是全部了。他们最大的敌人并不是巫协。离这里大约五百公里外，有一家伐木公司正向这里推进。他们砍倒所有能做木材的大树，把剩下的森林烧毁，在废墟上种植甘蔗。”

“我可以找到这家公司的老板，给他施个混淆咒。”纽特满不在乎的说。“把它变成一项麻瓜的‘战略方针调整’。”

“这就是问题所在。”帕西瓦尔回答，“巫师可以对麻瓜施咒，但搅乱另一个巫师的大脑就是黑巫师的行径了，是严重违法的。而那家伐木公司的老板正是个很喜欢积累麻瓜资产的巫师。”

“巫师也没有权力侵占别的巫师的生存空间。”纽特的语速很急，听到这个部落的坏消息似乎令他心神不安，他的确关心这个地方。“这一样是违法的。”

“如果那群巫师不存在，这就不违法了。对不对？”帕西瓦尔捏捏眉心。“他们没有在巫协注册，就不能算作存世的巫师，而法律无法保障一群‘不存在’的巫师的利益。所以……”

“他们必须注册。”纽特低声说。

“是的。”帕西瓦尔赞同道。“他们必须在巫协注册，才能保住自己的家园。”

 

帕西瓦尔回到傲罗们休憩的屋子时已是傍晚了，每个人看起来都饱餐了一顿，桌上放着淡酒和琳琅满目的水果，很多的样子他见都没见过。这些土著人竟然是很好客的。

他环顾傲罗们：“保存体力。”又看了一眼桌上的酒。“和理智。”

“我们夜里行动。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

太阳落下来的时候纽特来找他们了，帕西瓦尔听见他在外面用他听不懂的语言轻快婉转地说话，土著人用同样的语言严肃的回了他几句。然后，出乎他意料的，纽特竟然笑了起来。

“这些人的语言听起来特别复杂。”一个傲罗说，“和他们沟通大概会很难。”

“斯卡曼德教授会为我们翻译。”帕西瓦尔回答，纽特的笑声让他分心，他在纽约时从未听他这样笑过。“他是个专业的语言学家。”

他听起来比跟我在一起时更开心。他有些不高兴的想，而我们都在一起两年了。

“听说斯卡曼德教授连妖精话都会说。”皮尔斯很羡慕：“我一直都想买一枚真正的妖精指环，但古灵阁那些人总是一副听不懂我说什么的样子。”

“妖精说英语。皮尔斯。他们大概只是觉得你金库里能掏出来的钱不够多。”

皮尔斯正不服气的要还嘴，门帘就揭开了，纽特弯腰钻了进来。他看起来完全入乡随俗了，穿着一条土著人那样的短皮裙，赤脚踩在地面上。土著人除了这条皮裙不穿其他东西，他大约是考虑到傲罗们的心理承受能力，上身还套了件衬衫。谢天谢地。帕西瓦尔阴郁的想。

他尽量不看那两条裸露的长腿，生怕眼神暴露了自己。但傲罗们不管那么多，冯塔纳快活地向他打招呼：“斯卡曼德教授。您穿得真凉快！”

纽特生疏地点头，他在衣冠整齐的傲罗们面前拘束得多了，完全失去了与土著人在一起时的活泼轻快。帕西瓦尔怀疑他根本不记得冯塔纳是谁。他看着纽特很熟练的低头避过房梁，在长桌前盘腿坐下，环顾傲罗们一圈，对上了他的眼神，就微笑了一下。帕西瓦尔尽量让自己看似不经意的把目光移开，纽特看见他这么做，就垂下眼睛去，他垂眼时看起来很难过，整个人都缩小了一点，帕西瓦尔压住想安慰他的冲动。

“有何贵干？”他提示纽特，尽量保持语气严肃。“斯卡曼德教授？”

“啊，是的。”纽特回过神来。“一会有招待宴会。”他对傲罗们说，“这个部落的首领想要表达对你们的欢迎。”

“我们不会浪费时间与麻鸡交流。”帕西瓦尔冷淡的回答，“和这个部落的人民一样，我们只想和同类打交道。”

他的语气可能过于严厉了，他的副手赶紧给他打圆场：“部长的意思是说，我们需要尽快和这里的巫师见面，毕竟他们才是我们真正寻找的对象。”

“当然……当然。”纽特一紧张说话就有些含糊，帕西瓦尔看见他的手指轻轻划着桌面。“但是在这里，麻瓜和巫师是共生的。”

“麻瓜和巫师一直都是共生的，只是我们生存在更高的位置。”傲罗们都笑起来，气氛松弛了下来。

“你错了。”纽特很生硬的说。“我说的是真正的共生，不是寄生。”

傲罗们还没明白，但帕西瓦尔已经僵硬了。他听懂了纽特在说什么，但他不敢相信自己的耳朵。他倾身向前，对上了长桌另一端的纽特的眼神。

“这不可能。”他低声说。“这件事几千年来都没有巫师成功过。”

傲罗们不笑了，面面相觑。

“这个部落成功了。”纽特回答，他避开帕西瓦尔的眼睛，只是环视他身边茫然的傲罗们。“在这里，巫师不用隐藏自己，他们与麻瓜一同生活。”

一片死寂。

“……一同生活？”他的副手不可置信的问，“你是说这里的麻鸡知道巫师的存在，但仍然没有对他们产生敌意吗？”

“是的，巫师们在这里可以随意使用魔法，无拘无束地生活，不用担心遭到麻瓜的排挤和攻击。定期选举新首领，所有人都有投票权。”

“但这是不可能的。”一个傲罗震惊的说。“在历史上，所有麻瓜和巫师的共处都会以战争结尾。”

纽特很平静：“上一个部族首领是麻瓜，前两天新上任的是个巫师，据说是因为他承诺给繁育者的家庭更肥沃的土地。选举过程我参与了，其间没有夺魂咒或是混淆咒的参与。”

纽特向他的副手说话，眼睛却直直看向帕西瓦尔。

“他们作为朋友、亲人或是爱人和麻瓜们生活在一起，对彼此和世界毫无保留，没有秘密。”

他语气苦涩，帕西瓦尔知道为什么。现在轮到他无法直视纽特的眼睛了。

“所以我们会在宴会上见到这里的巫师领袖。”短暂的沉默后他开口，尽量保持公事公办的态度。“对吗，斯卡曼德教授？”

“是的。而我会为你翻译，格雷夫斯部长。”

“巫协感谢您，斯卡曼德教授。”

“稍后果果会带你们去宴会场地。”纽特当然不会在这跟他没完没了的客套，尤其帕西瓦尔刚刚在众人面前对他如此冷淡。他离桌起立，略略低头避过房梁往外走。帕西瓦尔叫住了他。

“这里有什么特殊的礼仪或禁忌吗，斯卡曼德教授？”他一语双关地说，带点哀求望着纽特，希望他能明白自己的意思。

“我不想因为说错话失去主人的欢心。”

纽特看着他许久，笑了一下。“没什么特别需要注意的，他们是很随和的，不会因为一点小事生气。”

帕西瓦尔的心放下了。他对纽特点点头：“那我们宴会上见了，斯卡曼德教授。”

纽特撩开门帘，想起什么，又回过头来：“对了，如果他们敬你酒，最好不要拒绝，那是他们表达友谊的方式。但如果有人端给你红色的酒，而你又不想和那人过夜，就千万别喝。”

“我这把年纪，大概是接不到红酒了。”他的副手开玩笑地说，摸摸自己满是皱纹的脸。“格雷夫斯部长倒是可能收到不少。”

“非常有趣。斯拉米克。”帕西瓦尔冷冷的说。眼看着纽特一掀门帘出去了。

晚宴在部落正中的一片圆形场地上举办，带他们去会场的果果身材矮小，走路轻快地一蹦一跳。斯拉米克试图用手势问她几岁了，她没有理解，茫然地看了他一会，凭空召来一只椰子塞在他手里，一个响指给他削掉了盖子。

“她是个巫师。”斯拉米克捧着那只椰子对帕西瓦尔说，好像这还需要再另外说明似的。

“非常好客的那种。”皮尔斯快活地说，他也拿到了一个椰子，喝得正开心。

他们到会场的时候，纽特已经在那里等着他们了，他用那种婉转的语言向一排土著人介绍他们，这些土著人有男有女，男的穿着短皮裙，女的身上还额外有一件皮抹胸。他们都用怀疑的目光盯着帕西瓦尔看，最终领头的土著向他点点头，伸出手，手心里化出一只华丽的鸟儿，它清亮地鸣叫一声，垂直飞起，在最高处炸成了万千闪亮的碎片，在他们周围缓缓落下。

“这就是首领了。”纽特对他说，“他希望你在这里能得偿所愿。”

“那可能不取决于我。”帕西瓦尔说。

会谈竟然相当顺利，首领听纽特翻译完他说的话，转头与议会的人员短暂的商量了一会，起身离座，敬了他一杯酒。

“他是同意了吗？”帕西瓦尔喝干了杯子，不敢相信的问纽特，这未免也太容易了。

纽特点点头。“是的。”

“他们其实已经担心了很久了，比起巫协，他们更怕失去自己的家。”他举杯喝酒，低声对帕西瓦尔说，“这块土地对他们意义重大。”

宴会上的食物相当丰盛，肉和水果像流水一样送来他们眼前，但帕西瓦尔没怎么动刀叉，他慢慢嚼着一块木薯，全副精力都放在会场上：一只烤猪在篝火上缓缓旋转着，周围却并没有旋转烤架的人；酒碗一旦放下就会自动添满香味浓郁的果酒；几把银刀正在分解一只巨大的烤禽类，肉片落在盘子里，向四面八方的人群中飞去。

和其他地方一样，整个部落中麻鸡占了大多数，但没有人对浮在空中的盘子或是自动添满的酒碗有什么意见，他们自在地谈笑、畅饮，随手从空中拿下烤肉来吃，好像这只是一次平常的聚餐，整个部落聚在一起，欢迎远方来的客人。

也许这对他们来说就是一次平常的聚餐，帕西瓦尔想。对首领遥遥举杯，一口喝干了。看见首领赞赏的拍手。

杯中的酒早就被他变成了水，他今晚不能懈怠。他环视身周，年轻的傲罗们大多已经喝得半醉，冯塔纳伏在桌上傻笑，皮尔斯抱着一只菠萝狂吻，嘴里胡乱叫着一个男性的名字，只有他的副手斯拉米克仍然清醒，看见他就无奈地一摊手。他也只好默默摇头。

今晚的行动只能取消了，他丧气的想。礼貌地摆手拒绝了又一个土著姑娘递来的酒碗，那里面红色的酒液轻轻摇晃。土著姑娘花瓣一样的小嘴一撅，对他说了两句话，就气哼哼地转身离去了。

“她说什么？”他问纽特。

“她说你的心是石头做的。”纽特说，嗓音有些慵懒。“或者毒蛇，我没太听清楚。”

纽特整晚都陪在他身边翻译，说得口干了就喝一口酒，一晚上下来也喝了不少，帕西瓦尔看到他两颊嫣红，心里一动，在桌下伸手去摸他的腿。

纽特穿着土著的皮裙，大腿以下都是赤裸的。帕西瓦尔的手毫无阻碍的摸到他腿根，被纽特一把握住。

“你疯啦。”纽特压低声音教训他，用力把他的手拽出来。帕西瓦尔一把扣住他的手。

“我的心是什么做的。”他低声对纽特说，“你是知道的。”

纽特还没回话，场地中间就喧闹起来。很多人吃饱喝足了，绕着篝火歌舞。他们的舞蹈极其露骨，互赠过红酒的人当众就开始亲吻，互相抚摸，一对对人形在火光下痴缠。这原始蛮荒的画面没有打动席上的人，整个议会围绕着首领，仍在严肃的交头接耳。

“你不吃点东西吗？”纽特问，他的手还被帕西瓦尔扣在下面，用另一只手端起碗喝了一口酒。

“我有些事没想明白。”帕西瓦尔说，他看着对面的首领，他已经结束了谈话，正用刀叉细细的切一块肉排，手法娴熟。

“这里从礼仪到用具都与外界社会别无二致，他们中的一些人显然是接触过文明的，我猜是巫师，因为他们连法术都接近现代。”他拿起制式精美的银叉端详，“这些巫师见过外界的繁华，却宁可让自己的人民处在原始的蒙昧中，为什么？”

“或许只是因为这样对他们更好。”纽特说。他有些警觉的坐直了，帕西瓦尔看他的样子，笑了一下。

“又或许他们早就是注册在案的巫师了。”他低声说，“只是因为某些不可告人的原因，他们无法显露真实身份。只能以与世界隔离的方式来保护自己。而想要让一群人拒绝接受自己之外的世界，还有什么能比无知更好呢？”

他放开了纽特的手。

“只有真正认可他们生活方式的人才会被接纳。”他看着纽特的眼睛。“一个崇尚自然，愿意为了保护他们的生活方式向巫协撒谎的人。”

“你想要没有秘密，纽特。那我就把我的秘密告诉你。”他拿过纽特的酒碗喝了一口，馥郁的酒精冲下喉咙，泛起一点苦涩的回味，这是他今晚喝的第一口酒。

“我知道你在撒谎。你为了这个部落，对我撒了一个弥天大谎。”


	4. Chapter 4

“这不是去首领大屋的路。”帕西瓦尔说。

他正坐在一艘独木舟上，纤细的船身无风自动，船头突破大河光滑的水面，像一只裁开黑绸的纺锤。纽特坐在他对面，看起来有些心虚。

“的确不是。”他承认道，“我只是想和你谈谈。”

昨晚他向首领礼貌地表达了谢意和巫协的欢迎后，就起身收拢傲罗们，直接回了他们歇息的大屋。

纽特全程像犯错的孩子似的跟在他身边，但直到他们回房，帕西瓦尔也没和他说过一句话。

“帕西。”他把最后一个醉醺醺的下属塞进屋里后，纽特在他背后小声喊他。

“请回吧，斯卡曼德教授。”他回过头看了一眼纽特，语气凉凉的。“祝你有个无人打扰的夜晚。”

到了第二天他还在生气。一条鸟蛇飞进来找虫子吃的时候，他把跃跃欲试想要用魔杖戳它一下的皮尔斯臭骂了一顿，语气比自己想得更严厉。斯拉米克试探性的把空水罐递给他的时候他用的力气太大了，水一下子漫出罐口，浇湿了他自己的裤子。

出于他自己也不知道的原因，他没有把在宴会上与纽特的对话告诉任何人。整个早上都只是静静靠着廊柱看门外的喧闹景象。

他们的屋子在村庄的主干道边上，门外就是平坦的土路，土著人们在这条路上穿梭往来。与他们制式相同的草房沿路的两侧依次排开。有两个麻鸡孩子嘻嘻哈哈地挑开自家的门帘，鸟蛇毫不犹豫地飞了进去，大约是经常进这家找虫子吃。另一家的屋顶上停着两只卜鸟，有个孩子把一条鱼悬浮在半空中摇晃，逗得它们双双飞起追逐，砰地撞在一起，灰绿的羽毛纷纷落下屋檐。

妇女们坐在屋前聊天，藤条在她们面前飞舞，自动织出各式各样的形状来，编好的鞋子成双成对地落下，草席把自己卷好，码在一旁。一只杵在石臼里捣着木薯，扑扑作响，边上有一只球遁鸟正在探头探脑，主人动作夸张地驱赶它，它啪地消失了，又气哼哼的在不远处重新现形。

如果保密法是个人，大概看这个村子一眼就会立刻昏倒。麻鸡和巫师混居在一起，没有一个巫师费心遮掩魔法的痕迹，也没有一个麻鸡对会把自己拧干，晾晒的衣物露出一点不安的神色，各色各样的神奇动物完美地嵌入他们生活的空隙。

他们在一起生活的样子如此自然，好像生来就是如此。

“我喜欢这儿。”他的副手说，和他一起看着一只扫把快活地在街上来回扫动。“可以无遮无掩的做自己……一个原始的小天堂。”

“保密法的存在是有它的理由的。”帕西瓦尔沉默一下后回答他。尽量让自己的声音里充满确信。“不要忘了正事。我们今晚行动。”

斯拉米克刚想回答就停住了，开始对帕西瓦尔身后挥手。

“早上好，斯卡曼德教授。”

“早上好。”

他转过头来，正看见纽特。他穿着正常的衬衫和长裤，蹬着高帮靴子。他有些不安地看看帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔并不看他。他只好对着他的副手说话。

“首领想要见格雷夫斯部长。”他很正经的说。“是一件急事。”

他拦住和帕西瓦尔一起站起来的斯拉米克：“只有格雷夫斯部长。”

“带路吧。”帕西瓦尔冷淡的说，整理了一下领带，顺便给自己补了个冰冻咒。天热，他衣冠整齐的在外面站一会就要出汗。

跟在纽特后面走的时候他就发现不对了，首领大屋在村中心，而他们明显在往村外走。他并不揭穿，只是和纽特一起慢悠悠的走过沿途越来越稀疏的房屋。

两个脏兮兮的男人从其中一座半建成的屋子里钻出来，其中一个给自己施了个清洁咒，又对他的麻鸡同伴做了同样的事，让他能干净利索地抱起脚边的孩子。孩子咯咯笑了，他的巫师叔叔变出了一只烟雾织就的小象，让它扭着屁股围绕他们起舞。

纽特盯着那三个人看了好一会，眼神温柔。而帕西瓦尔看着他的侧脸，绝望的发现时隔半年，这个小骗子仍然有让他目眩神迷的能力。

整片森林都不能幻影移形，他们徒步走了很久，才到了一条大河边。他跟着纽特踏进小舟，坐下的一瞬间船就离岸了，箭一样航向河中央，像是生怕他突然反悔，决定回到岸边似的。

果然如此。他叹一口气。

“首领并没有找我，对吧？”

纽特很谨慎的点点头：“我只是想和你谈谈，帕西。”

“你最好不要下水。”他又说，“河里有食人鱼。”

帕西瓦尔感到一阵无力：“我不会跳船的，纽特。”

船里放着一筐紫黑色的果实，比网球小一点，坚硬的外壳闪着油光。纽特拿起一只果子掰开，把里面蒜瓣似的雪白果肉递给他。

“很好吃的。”他小心的对帕西瓦尔说。

他真是好气又好笑。“仁慈的路易斯啊，纽特！你不能每次犯了什么错就试图喂我吃东西，我不是一只可以被食物收买的动物！”

他的语气一松纽特就活泛了，他紧张地笑了一下，仍然举着那只果子，讨好地看着他，绿眼睛水润润的，一点光在瞳心里颤动。

他在这个小混蛋面前根本没有原则。帕西瓦尔长叹一口气，伸手接了过去。

那蒜瓣似的果肉酸甜可口，的确十分美味。他吃完一个，纽特又很勤快的给他剥了第二个。

“帕西。”他低声唤他。“我没有别的办法……对不起。”

“你可以选择说实话的。”帕西瓦尔回答。“你可以从一开始就告诉我。”

“我没有骗你。帕西。”纽特低声说，“他们的确创造了一个理想的社会，让麻瓜和巫师，甚至魔法生物们和谐共处……”

“但你唯独漏掉了最重要的那部分。”

“他们去过外界，只是没有在巫协注册。”纽特急急地说，“他们不是罪犯。真的，帕西，请你相信我。”

“所以你知道这些巫师的身份。”

“是的。”纽特轻声回答。“我不想骗你，帕西。但我只能说这么多了。他们是好人，值得巫协的保护。”

“你不想骗我，只是不肯告诉我。”他讥讽的说，“非常合理的隐瞒，斯卡曼德教授。”

短暂的沉默。水声轻响，密林静静地在他们眼前经过。

“说到合理的隐瞒。”纽特低声说。他偏过头去不看帕西瓦尔。“我们的关系大概也在这个范畴内吧。格雷夫斯部长。”

“不要把这件事扯进来。”帕西瓦尔低声斥道。

“我看不出为什么不能。”纽特回道，他的脾气突然上来了。“我们在一起两年，你周围的人甚至连你的伴侣是男是女都不知道。你对我就像对待一个陌生人。”

“这是我们之间的事。”帕西瓦尔重复道，他现在真的有点头疼了，感觉他们像一对为鸡毛蒜皮争吵的中年夫妻。“我们其它时间再讨论这个。”

“你每次都这么说。”纽特倔头倔脑的说，“但‘其它时间’从来没存在过，你逃避话题倒是一把好手。”

“逃避。”他气笑了，“一个失踪了半年的人说我在逃避。我在雨林里跋涉三天，才能见到你一面！”

“我没有故意失踪！”纽特反驳道：“我在完成自己的工作！”

“而我也有我的工作。”帕西瓦尔痛苦的答道。“所以你能不能让我完成我的？不要再用谎言折磨我了。谁都可以，只有你不行。”

“我没有骗你！”纽特气急败坏，“他们是谁有什么要紧？这个部落的家园危在旦夕，而你却在他们会用刀叉这件事情上大做文章？”

“因为这件事情非常重要！”他捏住眉心，忽然感到十分疲倦。“这些人可能很危险，而我不想让你出事。”

这句话一出口，纽特突然软化了一点。帕西瓦尔探身握住他的手。

“我知道你的工作总是伴随着一点风险的。”他温和地说，“但这一次不一样。这个部落可能并不像你看见的那么美好。”

“他们不危险。”纽特喃喃地说，他的铜色额发披散在眼前，脸颊因为刚刚的愤怒仍泛着红，看起来难以置信的无辜和诱人。

“你觉得囊毒豹也不危险，纽特。”

“他们的确……”

帕西瓦尔堵上了他的嘴。他轻轻咬着纽特的嘴唇，哄着他一点点软化，退让，牙关启开放他入内肆意掠夺。

“十年前，有一艘船在从英国启航回美国的路上沉没了。”这个吻结束后他对纽特说，拉开一点距离仔细的看他的表情。

“在船上的两位美国巫师一同失踪。他们的家人伤心欲绝，但绝不肯相信他们会这样轻易的死去。他们沿着航线搜寻了整整十年，终于在一片海岸附近的森林里找到了其中一人的魔杖碎片，闪回咒显示这根魔杖放出的最后一个咒语是昏迷咒。它的主人直到失去它之前还在战斗。”

纽特看起来完全不明白他在说什么，这很好，也许他并不是故意隐瞒。

“在魔杖附近找到了两具被埋葬的骸骨，这两个巫师并没有死在海难里，而是被人残忍的谋杀了。而他们埋骨的森林……”他环顾四周的苍苍郁郁。“恰巧离这里不远。”

“这不可能！他们不可能杀害那两个巫师的！”

纽特的眼睛睁大，他看起来是真的震惊，手指都凉了，帕西瓦尔摸到他的脉搏在他指尖加速跳动。

他的情绪反应是真的。帕西瓦尔放下心来了，他没有存心为谋杀犯掩盖。

“你不会相信有多少人曾对我说过这句话。”他摸摸纽特的脸：“我的丈夫是好人、我的邻居绝不会干这种事、我的朋友不可能杀人……”

“人总是会轻易相信他们爱的人。”他最后说。“这不是你的错，纽特。”

“我们到了。”纽特突然说。

独木舟在一棵老榕下拐过一个很陡的弯，进入了一片宁静的泄湖。湖水清得像水晶，一眼可以望见湖底幼细的白沙。小舟就像在松软的白云上行过。在这个与世隔绝的地方，一切都是静谧的。周围密林环绕，没有风，天空映在平滑的湖面上。

他们靠岸时惊动了一只晒太阳的乌龟，它一板一眼的从栖身的朽木上爬下来，像颗石子似的扑通一声投进水中。帕西瓦尔看着它摇摇摆摆地游进泄湖尽头的岩洞，消失了。

“我一直想带你来这儿。”纽特说，魔杖一点除去了衣物，滑进水里。

密林森森，他赤裸修长的身体立在蓝天碧水中。文明的衣装褪去了，纽特野性的绿眼睛像是山泽本身在召唤。帕西瓦尔口干舌燥。

“与我同游。”这牧神一样的青年对他说，在水里向他伸出一只苍白的手来。

“难怪阿尔戈的英雄会被引诱而淹死。”帕西瓦尔喃喃的说。他点了一下领口让那身正装消失，握住那只手，任纽特将他缓缓带进清碧的深水里去。

他一入水就像块石头一样沉了下去。头上顶着一个透明的水泡，非常缓慢的在湖底行走了很久，才摸到那个岩洞里，在浅水处露出头来。

纽特轻盈地在他身侧游动，帕西瓦尔欣赏着他修长健美的身体在水中舒展。

“你不会游泳吗？”纽特靠在岸边，好奇地问他。

“我的水性……的确不是很好。”他不情愿的承认，弹指取消了泡头咒，长舒了一口气。“还是陆地比较适合我。”

纽特被逗乐了，凑过来亲亲他的脸，示意他往洞穴顶上看。

他抬头，惊讶的睁大了眼。

他们头顶是一整条翠绿的银河。整个洞顶都被星星点点的绿色光点布满了，光点密集处亮如明月，稀疏处如繁星，这万家灯火般的星光落在寂静的水面上，像一个温柔的梦境。

“我再也不笑你不懂欣赏两个半小时的高端餐饮了。”帕西瓦尔喃喃的说，“你对浪漫的定义的确是常人所不能及，斯卡曼德教授。”

“很美，不是吗？”纽特做梦一样的说，“比利威格虫的蠕虫形态。它们在嘴里吐出长长的黏液丝，将它们点亮，发出这样的绿光，这样循光而来的昆虫就会被黏住，捕获，它们就可以在其体内注入消化液，把它化成一包可以吸食的富含营养的肉泥，令人惊叹的生存手段……”

帕西瓦尔把他猛然举起来，放倒在水边一块平坦的巨石上。然后自己也爬了上去。

“你才是真的令人惊叹。”他感慨的说，俯身去吻纽特。又不放心地抬头看了一眼上面的万千星光，现在他知道那是无数蠕虫的口水在闪闪发亮了。

“它们不会掉下来的。”纽特搂住他的脖子，把他的注意力拽回来。“它们黏液的强度……”

“那就好。”帕西瓦尔哼哼着说。重新埋下头去。


	5. Chapter 5

纽特口交的动作缓慢生疏，吞得很浅，舌头也不动，牙齿还不慎咬了他的阴茎好几次，帕西瓦尔勉为其难的忍受了这一切。纽特难得这么卖力的给他服务，他不敢提出太多反对意见，说了恐怕就没有下一次了。

他摸摸纽特的脑袋，纽特抬头望他。他的头发被水洗过之后干净多了，软软的搭在眼前。帕西瓦尔私下里一直对他能藏进一个鸟窝的头发颇有微词，看见他这样顿时顺心了不少。

他平日有点洁癖，但和纽特生活在一起，清洁并不是一个可以优先考虑的问题。动物学家身上总是脏兮兮的，沾着尘土、动物毛发和稻草碎屑，偶尔还会有黏液和粪便，草药和淡淡的动物腥臊味混在一起，帕西瓦尔每次拥抱他的时候就像抱住了一整个动物园。

倒不是说他会为此放弃纽特，但他如果愿意在每次上床前多放两个清洁咒……

黑暗一片的岩洞里水声淙淙。帕西瓦尔靠在石壁上走神，纽特在他胯下不得其法的动来动去，像一只特别坚持的蒲绒绒。

时间太久了，他的嘴一定酸了。帕西瓦尔无奈的拍拍他的肩膀，把他拉起来。纽特眨了眨眼，凑上来亲他，他搂住纽特的后腰吻回去，纽特带着他后退到一块突出的巨岩上，仰面躺在平坦的石面上看他。

漆黑的山洞里只有头顶星河般的虫丝提供光线，他躺在湿滑的石头上，是一条雪白修长的白鱼，让人看了就生出一点饥饿的感觉来。

“请别生我的气了。”这条白鱼可怜巴巴的说，对帕西瓦尔张开手臂。

他早就主动把自己脱得干干净净，甚至还抢在帕西瓦尔之前把手按在小腹上，给自己施了个润滑咒，像一盘已经烹好上桌的菜等着食客享用。

他的做法很成功，帕西瓦尔几乎是立刻就想不起来自己在为什么生气了。纽特一直都知道怎么迅速的解决他们之间的矛盾和冲突。

当然了。狂暴的火龙在他手下也会平静下来的。

“这是性贿赂。”他俯下身亲吻纽特，动物学家主动地把两条长腿缠在他的腰上往自己身前拉。“你这狡猾的小东西。”

纽特看着他，绿眼睛狡黠地一眨一眨。“那我成功了吗，长官？”

“看你表现。”帕西瓦尔摸了摸他的穴口，的确足够湿润和放松了，就扶着阴茎缓缓顶进去，纽特喟叹出声，劲瘦的腰反弓向他。

他抽插起来的动作并不凶猛，但每一下都撞得纽特呻吟一声，他们在一起两年，已经非常熟知对方的每一个敏感点了，他一次次的擦过纽特的前列腺，让他越来越紧的抓住他的背。纽特的肉道紧得让他吃惊，许多张肉质的小嘴牢牢咬住他，让他的头皮一阵阵的发麻。纽特抓住他的后脖子，把他拉下来亲吻，让他把舌头深深刺进喉咙里。

纽特的腿在他的腰上越缠越紧。每当他觉得自己不可能再更深入的时候，纽特的脚后跟都把他更用力的按向自己的身体。快感在体内层层积累起来，他没法再控制自己的力道和速度了，凶猛的进出起来，每一下都深深契入他的伴侣体内，那柔软的内壁缠绕着、裹挟着他往最原始的快乐中堕落下去。他的眼前一阵阵的发白，炽热的火花一阵阵蹿过他的脊椎。

“我爱你。”他脱口而出。“你这狡猾的小混蛋，就是仗着我爱你……”

你想留下时我就心甘情愿的一次次打扫公寓里乱飞的鸟蛇羽毛，让莫特拉鼠拆毁我的沙发。你想走我就只能面对着空无一人的房间，猫头鹰来时我就升起期待，展信时它们又静静地破灭。你在我的世界里为所欲为，自由来去，像一只在森林里巡游的花豹，只是偶然在我这棵树上多歇了几次脚，我就开始妄想你永远的停留。

这些话过于眷恋，他说不出口，只能低下头去深深吻他的情人。纽特吻回来，上下两张口都像像渴水似的吮吸着他。他的动作愈加剧烈，每一下都撞在纽特的敏感点上，让那肉道收得越来越紧，两人的肌肉都在渐渐绷紧，快感即将攀至顶峰的时候纽特忽然断开了亲吻。

“我也是。”纽特含着他的嘴唇说，声音在越来越快的撞击里断断续续。“帕西，我也……”

他突然愣了一下，想起什么似的开始推帕西瓦尔的胸膛。

“别射在里面。”他急急的说。“别！”

“为什么？”帕西瓦尔咬着牙说，他几乎已经要到顶了，十分不愿意离开那个紧致温暖的所在。“你知道我是干净的。”他仍在继续抽插。“我除了你……谁也没有。”

“会有……后果！”纽特用力推他，他看起来是真的急了，手上用了真力，身体也开始后撤，帕西瓦尔下意识的按紧他。

“我们能有什么后果？”他咬着牙笑，一下比一下插得更深。“和你这个法外之徒在一起，我就已经准备好了承担所有的后果。”

“你绝对没有准备好这一个。”纽特低声咆哮，他收回了缠在帕西瓦尔腰上的腿，一脚踹在他的小腹上让他离开了他的身体。帕西瓦尔轻轻喊了一声，纽特看见他满脸的惊讶和受伤。他在快感的裹挟之下没能控制住力道，这一脚蹬得太重了，帕西瓦尔后退了一步，直接一脚踩空跌进了水里。

帕西瓦尔落水的时候动静很大，水花溅得很高，像一场暴雨浇了他一身。纽特躺回去，让冰冷的石壁贴住背部，试着平复呼吸。他知道帕西瓦尔一定对此很不开心，但他实在需要一点时间才能做好跟他解释清楚的准备。

他赤裸的躺在石板上，望着头顶流丽的小型星河发呆，一边思考着措辞一边等着帕西瓦尔爬上来。没一会他就发现不对了，溅水的声音一直在响，有什么东西在水里猛烈挣扎。他想起被鳄鱼拖下河的食草动物，河面上最后留下的也就是这样的声音。

帕西瓦尔不会游泳！他跳起来扑到巨石的边缘，帕西瓦尔正在一片水花中挣扎，他尽力向上仰着头，似乎他想呼吸，却始终无法把头保持在水面上，一旦张嘴，水就会灌进他嘴里让他无法念咒。他就在石台边，但石壁过于滑了，他试了几次都没能找到可以抓握的地方。纽特赶紧伸手抓住他，用力把他拖上来。

帕西瓦尔上了岸就开始剧烈的咳嗽，他显然呛了不少水，咳得满脸通红。纽特拍着他的背试图帮助他顺气，帕西瓦尔挥开了他。

“我很抱歉，帕西。”

“我相信你不是故意的。”帕西瓦尔嘶哑的说。他撑着地面跪着，赤裸的手臂上在流血，那是他被纽特踢下水时在石壁上划开的伤口。“你只是不在意。”

“我忘记你不会游泳了。”纽特辩解道。“对不起。”

“我习惯了。”帕西瓦尔坐在地上，揉了揉额头。差点被纽特淹死之后，他终于忍不住那些话了。“你可以半年不给我寄一封信，当然不会费心记这样的小事。”

“那是因为猫头鹰不肯进来……”

“你要是想寄信，总是有办法的，纽特。你甚至能用金探鸟送信。”

“……”他说的是真话，纽特沉默下去。帕西瓦尔淡淡的笑一下，笑容有些苦。

“你想要办的事总能办到的，纽特。只要那是你真心想做的事。”他耸耸肩。“我猜我不在这些事情之列。”

“不是这样的。”纽特低低的说。“帕西……”

他一时卡了壳，不知道该说什么。帕西瓦尔从未对他的工作提出质疑，他替纽特给每一种动物登记注册，让他能有合法的理由在自己的箱子里饲养它们。他从不会对被鸟蛇挤得七零八落的会客室或是水槽里的软脚陆虾大惊小怪，也不会因为纽特长度不定的旅行而心生不满。当一两周，或是一两个月之后纽特回到他的身边时，帕西瓦尔会带他吃一顿相当丰盛的晚餐，然后上床度过一个相当不错的晚上，态度平静，好像纽特只是暂时离开了几天。

纽特印象中他永远是那个冷静温和的安全部长，从偌大的办公桌后或是公寓的沙发里抬起头来，一本正经的询问他这次又有什么需要申报的物种，黑眼睛里带一丝笑。他从未抱怨过纽特的动物，或是他突如其来的离开和回归，又或是他在他公寓里带来的各种不讨人喜欢的改变。他就像一潭深水，无论纽特离开多久再回来，水面都还是那平静无波的样子，随时准备着迎接他投身而入。

但今天不一样了。他从未听帕西瓦尔这样说话，那语气让他的心都慢慢沉下去。

也许半年的确是有些太长了。

“我在这里有点……忘乎所以。”他犹豫着说，希望能让帕西瓦尔理解。“这里太具有吸引力了。”

“我相信一定是这样。”帕西瓦尔淡淡的说。他的声音仍然因为呛水沙哑着，但里面的失望谁都能听得出来。

空气安静下来，纽特试着去看帕西瓦尔的眼睛，但他没有看他，只是眺望着洞口的一点天光。脸上神情难测。纽特不安的动了动。张了几次嘴，又不知道说什么是好，只好用魔杖指着帕西瓦尔流血的手臂。

“愈合如初。”

帕西瓦尔一侧身躲开了这个咒语。“伤口里有杂物，要先清创。”

他的治疗术远比纽特专业，纽特点点头，看他把泛着银光的手盖在伤口上。

“我刚才那么做……是有理由的。”他又尝试着说。

“当然。”帕西瓦尔点点头。“请务必启迪我。”

他越生气的时候表情就越平静，像风雨欲来的湖面。纽特深深吸了一口气，又吐出来。

“你不会相信我接下来要说的话的。”

“试试我。”帕西瓦尔抹掉已经愈合的伤口上最后一点血痕。


End file.
